My Fated Person
by xxxheartlandxxx14
Summary: Who knew that what had started as a fast friendship could turn into something so much more?
1. Chapter One

**So, over the past few days, I've been reading a lot of NaLu fanfiction, so I decided to write some of my own because I cannot contain my shipper heart. So, we'll see where this goes.**

* * *

It was a cold, frigid October morning and Lucy was shivering in her thin jacket as she walked along the streets searching for a birthday cake for Erza. She wasn't really looking where she was going, she was more preoccupied with talking to Levy on the phone, as they tried to coordinate and figure out what to do for the scarlet-haired beauty.

"Levy, have you thought what to get Erza?" Lucy asked, sidestepping a few rowdy kids.

"Well, that's the thing Lu…I don't know," Levy confessed her voice sounding strained. "Erza's student council president, and she's so responsible and such a good role model that I'm afraid if I get her the wrong thing she'll be upset or embarrassed."

"Levy, when she's with us Erza isn't the student council president. She's just Erza," Lucy told one of her closest friends. "Doesn't Erza like Jellal? Maybe try to coordinate something with him or see if he has any ideas?"

"That could be a good idea!" Levy said sounding excited. "Maybe I will do that. Have you found anything for her?"

"Ah, not yet. But I'm on my way to pick up a cake, so that counts for something right?" Lucy laughed nervously.

She heard Levy sigh irritably over the phone. "Lucy, this isn't something that you should be so carefree about you know. Erza is our best friend, and we have to make sure that this birthday is spectacular for her! We're all seniors and she's going to be headed to some prestigious school, so this is our last birthday with her together for a long time."

Lucy sobered immediately. "I know that Levy, and I am nervous because I want to make this birthday the best yet. We're hopeless at this! Maybe we should have asked Mira or Juvia for help. Or what about her other friends? The ones in Class D? Wouldn't they know what to get her?"

"Natsu and Gray?" Levy asked. She laughed a little, "Yeah they might, but I don't think I've ever seen them hanging out with Erza unless she's breaking up their fights."

Lucy pursed her lips. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask, would it? Do you have their numbers?"

"Nope," Levy answered cheerfully and Lucy sighed, a little irritated. "I don't hang around them much…I know who they are, but I've never gotten in touch with them. We're acquaintances, not super close friends."

Lucy pushed open the door of the bakery, slipping inside. "I guess that makes sense. Since Juvia is obsessed with Gray, do you think she has his phone number? Maybe she can try them?"

"Lucy! You know that Juvia won't give us Gray's number, she'll consider us 'love rivals'. Besides, she'd be too shy or embarrassed to contact him after what happened last year when she confessed and he shot her down." Levy reminded Lucy, who sighed and nodded her head in acceptance. "It's okay. Just focus on getting the cake, and we'll figure out the rest. Besides, Erza's birthday isn't for almost a week still. We got time."

"Y-Yeah," Lucy stammered. "Bye Levy."

"Bye Lu!"

With a sigh, Lucy hung up and put her phone in her bag. Levy was right about what thing though; they had to make this the best birthday for Erza. Lucy sighed, looking at the display cases of cakes. She had come to Fairy Tail Academy in her sophomore year and had immediately been befriended by Levy and Erza. At first, she had been shy around the two but they had both brought the blonde out of her shell. Levy like Lucy was a bookworm, and Erza was cool, calm and collected but fiercely protective of her friends. But Erza was like Levy and Lucy, in that she was still a girl she just hid her feelings under a tough exterior.

After Levy had been bullied because of her short stature, and Lucy because of her assets and Erza had defended the two of them and gotten the offenders in trouble, Lucy realized how precious a friend Erza was. Since then the three of them had been inseparable. Lucy pursed her lips, that was why her and Levy had to make this the best birthday for Erza to show her how much they appreciated her. The door the bakery opened, and two guys stumbled looking flustered with their faces red. The boy at the cashier scowled at them unimpressed.

The one with dark hair laughed, "Guess we're late huh?"

The one with salmon-colored hair shoved the one with dark hair. "Shut up, idiot. Did you forget that we need this job?"

"Whatever Flame Brain," the dark haired one shrugged. His eyes fell on Lucy and they widened. "Hey, aren't you in Class A?"

The other boy and even the cashier turned their attention to her and she flushed under their gazes. "Yes."

"So, you're in classes with Erza!" The salmon-haired boy said, adjusting the scaled scarf around his neck. Dumbly, Lucy nodded not quite sure what their interest was. "Good job Ice Princess."

The dark-haired boy sighed irritably. "Hi, I'm Gray. This idiot is Princess Natsu."

"Oi Frosty!" The other boy shouted glaring at his friend irritated. He turned back to Lucy a sheepish smile on his face. "I'm Natsu."

"Natsu…Doesn't that mean 'summer'?" Lucy murmured under her breath, unaware that the two boys could hear her. She shook her head and shot them a small smile, "Hi. I'm Lucy from Class A. You two are in D, right?" The two flushed and nodded. "Then how do you know Erza?"

"We were friends when we were children," Natsu said, smiling crookedly. "Even though we're in different classes, we're still friends! Classes don't define who your friends are, you know that right Luigi?"

"It's Lucy," the blonde growled. She looked at Gray, "Where is your shirt?"

The dark-haired boy flushed and picked it up off the ground. "Sorry."

"Stripper, go to the kitchen!" Natsu growled irritably. Surprisingly, Gray did so without question. Natsu turned to Lucy, his cheeks a little flushed and a somewhat apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, about him. Hey, why are you here Luigi?"

"It's Lucy," she answered back. Then she smiled, "Why else? I'm getting a cake for Erza."

"Oh, her birthday is coming up soon!" Natsu said sudden realization hitting him. "We should probably get her something…"

"Yeah probably, if you guys are friends with her," Lucy answered carelessly. "She walked up to the cashier, "Could I have a strawberry cake for next week?"

"Yeah," The boy answered. "That's eleven-fifty."

"Here," Lucy said handing him the money. "Thank you. It was nice to meet you Natsu," Lucy threw over her shoulder as she walked out of the bakery.

At least, she had one less to worry about now.

 _But those two are really strange. Ice Princess and Flame Brain? What kind of nicknames are those?_ Lucy thought. _Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter._

That night, Lucy lay stretched out on her bed. Her thoughts were spinning with images of that smiling boy Natsu. She had to admit to herself, that he was pretty cute but his personality didn't match hers at all. At the bakery, she may have exuded an air of confidence and optimism, but she was actually much shyer than she appeared. He appeared too easy-going and happy-go-lucky and didn't look like he took anything too seriously. Her phone ringed and she rolled onto her stomach, to more comfortably use it.

 ** _Erza: Where were you guys today? I thought that we were going to meet after my student council meeting._**

 ** _Levy: We were! But, we saw us with Jellal so we thought it might be best to leave the two of you alone. Right Lu?_**

 ** _Lucy: Aye!_** ** _?_**

 ** _Levy: See Er! Lucy agrees. The two of you are so cute_**

 ** _Erza: Who me and Jellal? We aren't a thing Levy!_**

 ** _Levy: Not yet_**

 ** _Erza: I swear Levy I'm going to murder you. Hey, Lucy are you okay? You seem awfully quiet tonight, is something wrong?_**

 ** _Lucy: Haha, no Erza. I'm fine._**

 ** _Erza: Don't lie_**

 ** _Lucy: Well, I was just wondering how you know Natsu and Gray? They're an interesting bunch, aren't they? They seem very wild._**

 ** _Levy: WHAT!? YOU MET THEM!?_**

 ** _Lucy: Yeah, at the Zodiac Bakery. Apparently, they work there?_**

 ** _Erza: Yeah, the two hooligans work there with Loke. Did they give you trouble Lucy? I can go kick their asses._**

 ** _Lucy: Haha, no they didn't…Well, Natsu kept calling me Luigi but that's beside the point! How do you them Erza? And why haven't we met them before?_**

 ** _Erza: Loke is a womanizer. Gray is a pervert. And Lucy, you've met Natsu. Gray and Natsu don't regard homework as a top priority, even though the two of them are smart and would do very well if they applied themselves...And….I don't know exactly why I didn't tell the two of you. I thought maybe you wouldn't like them? Or wouldn't like me?_**

 ** _Levy: Erza that's silly! Even if they are a little bit irresponsible, we'll always like you because you're our friend!_**

 ** _Erza: Thank you._**

 ** _Lucy: No problem! That's what friends are for, isn't it? But…Those two, I still wonder how the three of you are friends? Since they seem like the exact opposite of them._**

 ** _Erza: Well, I guess we are opposites but they aren't bad people. I think that's why we get along so well. Natsu and Gray, both have big aspirations to help people and that attitude is a good one. It resonates with me because I feel the same way. It helps that we were friends when we were a lot younger. Ever since then we've been friends, even if they are boneheads._**

 ** _Levy: That's nice of you Erza_**

 ** _Erza: There's nothing nice about it. I just promised that I would always be their friend and I don't break my promises._**

 ** _Lucy: That's still a nice thing to do though Erza._**

 ** _Erza: Thank you. Let's go to bed, shall we? We have a big day of school tomorrow._**

 ** _Levy: Yeah. Night guys!_**

 ** _Lucy: I guess. Goodnight Levy! Night Er_** ** _?_**

 ** _Erza: You two…Goodnight_**

Lucy logged off of the messenger app, smiling. She flipped back onto her bed.

 _Natsu and Gray must be good people if they can get along with Erza. But, I wonder how their relationship works since Erza is so responsible? Eh, I guess it's not that big of a deal. It's not like I'm going to see them again; we've never run into each other before even at school. And I'm in Class A…What are the chances that I'll run into someone in Class D,_ Lucy thought.

Although she couldn't help but feel a little sad at the prospect of never seeing Natsu. She shrugged it off, and let her eyes slip shut as she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

"I'm going to be late!" Lucy shrieked as she tumbled out of bed. "Crap!"

She dressed in a hurry, tying her hair into two pigtails and grabbed her backpack. She ran out of her apartment, shoving her shoes on as she went. Normally she was up, super early and was never even close to being late for school. But today she had overslept and now she risked being late to class. Even worse, she was risking the wrath of Erza!

She barely managed to catch the train. Lucy leaned against one of the metal poles, fighting to catch her breath. She couldn't believe that this had happened! She was never, ever late to school. But, somehow it had completely slipped her mind. It didn't help that she had woken up really late. The train stopped and, Lucy bounded away rushing towards the gleaming gates of Fairy Tail Academy. Lucy rushed through the courtyard, and up the flight of stairs to the second floor slipping off her scarf and jacket as she did so. She slid to a stop in front of her locker, shoving her things haphazardly in and grabbing her calculus book.

Lucy paused, leaning against her locker a little to catch her breath and then resumed gathering her things before heading to her first-period class. Thankfully, she was already in her seat by the time the bell ring and she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. But her heart was still pounding because she had _almost_ been late. Levy looked at Lucy in concern, tucking an unruly strand of blue hair behind her ears. From behind her glasses, her eyes sparkled with concern as she watched the blonde hurriedly take notes and pay attention to the lecture.

"Lu, are you okay?" Levy asked.

Lucy glanced at Levy, "Yeah. I was just running late, so I'm still a little flustered."

Levy nodded, sending Lucy a smile. "Well, no need to worry because you got here on time."

For the rest of the period, the two girls were silent, as they tried hopelessly to follow along to the complex math problems and formulas. Thankfully, the next classes went a lot better than calculus had. Lucy slumped as lunch rolled around, her stomach grumbling uncomfortably. Because she had been in such a rush this morning she had forgotten to pack her lunch as she normally did, or think of even bringing money to buy food. Lucy shuffled toward the table that she and Levy always sat at with Erza, doing a double-take when she saw the table filled with more people than normal.

She saw Erza's familiar scarlet hair and Levy's blue hair, but they were all joined by Jellal, Natsu, and Gray. Lucy groaned, plopping down in the only available seat which happened to be between Natsu and Gray, letting her head thump onto the table. Beside her Natsu winced, onyx eyes peering at her in concern. Across the table, Levy frowned.

"Did you forget your lunch Lu?" Levy asked.

Lucy looked up, brown eyes gleaming with a little irritation, "Levy, I told you this morning that I woke up late. So, I don't have lunch."

Levy frowned, "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry Lu, I think calculus destroyed my brain cells."

Lucy laughed a little, "Same here, Levy. I didn't know calculus could be that hard. But it's better than physics, right?"

Levy pursed her lips, "I don't know. What do you think Erza? Which one is better?"

Erza turned her attention from Jellal, her eyes darting between the blue haired girl and the blonde. Finally, a smile slipped onto her lips, "They're both equally terrible, but I think physics is worse."

Lucy and Levy shared a glance and then turned to Natsu and Gray. "What about you two? Which one is worse?" Levy asked.

Gray and Natsu flushed, looking uncomfortable.

"Well, we're not in calculus so we can't give you judgment on that," Natsu finally said, smiling sheepishly. "But physics sucks."

"So, you're in physics but not calculus?" Lucy questioned.

"Natsu took a calculus class over the summer. I took AP Calculus last year," Gray explained.

Lucy's eyes widened. "B-But you guys are in Class D! Isn't that the class for students who are not doing the best academically?"

"Yes, it is," Gray nodded sagely.

Natsu grinned, enjoying the surprise in the blonde's eyes. "It is, but calculus isn't hard at all. We're smarter than we appear Luce. We just don't care enough to try in school, I guess?"

Lucy frowned, "Annoying." She looked up at Natsu, "How good were you at calculus?"

"It was a college course that I took over the summer, you tell me," Natsu said a little arrogantly. He sobered, "I'm okay at it. It's not too hard, and it follows a logical step process. Why?"

Erza broke into the conversation then, "Lucy sucks at calculus."

"I do not!" Lucy frowned, her cheeks heating up. "I have an 87% in calculus…Ah, Erza is right I do suck. Would you be willing to help me?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "An 87? That's not bad at all." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'm not sure how much help I'd be Luce since you already have a high grade in calculus."

Lucy frowned but had to accept that he did have a point. Her grade was lower than she would like it to be, but there wasn't really a lot that he could do to help her get it up. Her stomach growled again, and Natsu shoved something toward her. Lucy smiled, grabbing the apple and taking a bite.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It's nothing," she heard him answer back just as quietly.

The rest of lunch passed peacefully, with Levy and Lucy getting to know more about Natsu and Gray. It seemed that the two boys had a tumultuous relationship, but Lucy could see that in actuality they were very close to each other. Gray was fonder of the winter months because he liked the cold, and making ice sculptures; while Natsu, preferred warmer months and was a bit of a pyromaniac. The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and reluctantly the group went their separate ways. Natsu and Gray headed to their classes as Class D students, while Erza, Jellal, Levy, and Lucy headed to the third floor for their advanced placement classes.

As she ascended the stairs she couldn't help but glance back at Natsu and Gray. From what they had said during lunch, the two were actually very smart. But, they just didn't try. It was a shame, she couldn't help but feel, that they don't put in more effort. She knew that if they tried they could be Class A students if they wanted to, but they didn't seem interested in it.

 _School grades only get you so far in life, I suppose,_ Lucy thought.

"Lucy, are you ready for our AP writing class?" Levy asked, hooking her arm through Lucy's and pulling her into the classroom.

"Of course, Levy," Lucy grinned back, taking her seat at the back of the classroom and readying her utensils. "What class are Jellal and Erza in?"

"Jellal is in AP Chemistry right now, while Erza is in AP Statistics," Levy answered. "Erza's schedule makes me exhausted, and I worry that it's a lot for her. She has AP Statistics, AP Japanese Language and Culture, AP Macroeconomics, AP Government, and physics! She also has archery practice after school and fencing practice before school and she's President of Student Council." Levy turned big eyes to Lucy, "She's so smart and accomplished!"

Lucy smiled, "That's why she's in Class A, isn't she? But, last year Erza only took two AP classes, so maybe this year she felt like she had to challenge herself. And you know that archery and fencing aren't really a big chore for her, and student council lets her spend time with Jellal."

Levy nodded. "I guess that's true. Hey, did you order the cake?"

"Yeah. Strawberry, right?"

Levy only replied with another nod. The teacher entered the room and so their AP class began. Lucy found it hard not to zone out as the teacher talked about past things that they had already learned, like different points of view, analogies, anecdotes, etcetera. Their first assignment was to write about the most memorable experience that had happened in their life; he wanted a minimum of two pages and it was due tomorrow. When the class ended, Lucy exited the room feeling a little lighter. That assignment wasn't that bad, and surely, she could find something easy to write about. It couldn't be that hard.

After school, Lucy sat in the school library working to complete all of her homework. Ordinarily, she would have gone to Erza's or Levy's to study, but Erza had archery practice and then was going to hang out with Jellal, and Levy was going out on a blind date this evening. So, she was left all alone. She didn't mind it; the quiet was nice and if she was with Levy they'd probably end up talking most of the time anyways. But, she still wished that she could spend some time with her friends. They were already seniors, and she felt like time was passing them by too quickly.

Lucy wrote down the last answer on her AP Government worksheet and then moved onto working on physics. She was saving her writing assignment for later because she figured that that would take less time. By the time the sun was starting to set, Lucy had been kicked out of the library and was sitting in front of the school gates working on her homework. But, she had finished everything but the writing assignment. Surprisingly that was what she was having the hardest time with. Footsteps near her, made her look up and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Natsu his signature scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. He had changed out of his school uniform and was now wearing jeans and a white partially unbuttoned shirt.

"Lucy?" The pink haired boy cocked his head to the side. He sighed, "What are you still doing here Luigi?"

"It's Lucy," she grumbled. "I'm working on homework, what does it look like?"

"It's not safe to be out by yourself this close to dark you know," Natsu told her rocking back on his heels. "Shouldn't you be heading home, soon?"

"I just have to finish this assignment," she murmured. She could practically feel his surprise. "I don't like leaving school without having all or most of my homework done," She explained.

Natsu sighed again. "The school doors are closed so even if you do finish the assignment it's not like you're going to be able to turn it in, so why don't you go home? Work on it there? It's safer than being out here, all alone." Lucy frowned. "Luigi, I'll walk you home. Let's go."

"It's Lucy, idiot," She snapped.

But she found herself listening to what he had said however reluctant. She slowly picked up her papers and pencils, stuffing them into her backpack. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she stepped closer to Natsu.

"We can go now," she murmured.

"Don't be so sad Luce," Natsu laughed. "You'll still get your homework done, there's no need to stress about it!"

"I guess," Lucy admitted grudgingly. "Hey, Natsu?" He hummed, looking over at her. "Thank you for walking me home."

"No problem, Luce," he grinned, flashing his sharp teeth. "What are best friends for?"

"Best friends?" Lucy couldn't help but question. "Natsu, we met yesterday, wasn't it? If anything, Levy is my best friend since I've known her for two years."

"You can have more than one best friend," he insisted.

Lucy sighed, but she knew that there was no use in arguing with him. "Fine, I guess you're my best friend too, then. Is Gray your other best friend?"

"No way!" Natsu shouted, looking at her like she was crazy. "Why would you ask about that crazy stripper? Next time I see him, I'm going to beat the crap out of him!"

"Let's not go that far," Lucy laughed nervously. "Why is he a stripper?"

"You'll find out, eventually." He told her.

Their steps halted in front of the apartment complex and Lucy turned to Natsu with a bright smile. "Well, this is me. So, thank you for walking me home. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, you can count on it bestie." Natsu grinned. "Bye Luce!" He paused, "Don't worry so much about homework. In the end, it's not going to really matter, is it? Just try your best and everything else will fall into place."

"Okay," Lucy whispered. Louder she said, "Thank you, Natsu. Bye."

She watched him walk away and then headed into her apartment, her head feeling dizzy and her heart pounding.

 _I need to talk to Levy…But, first, I have to finish that writing assignment,_ Lucy thought. _Then I'll talk to Levy, and find out how her blind date went._

It took several minutes of thinking and debating with herself before Lucy finally decided what she should right. In the end, she decided that she would write about her favorite memory – Christmas when her mom was still alive. She wrote for what felt like hours describing the scene and the setting, and the emotions that had been running through her when she saw her mom looking happy and healthy. As she wrote she felt like she was reliving what had happened that day. In the assignment, she explained that it was the most memorable moment in her life because it was one of the last times she saw her mom happy and healthy, and it's the only Christmas that she can remember where her family was truly happy. By the time she had finished writing, it was five pages and some parts were a little ramble-y but Lucy was happy with her work. She tucked the pages into her folder and put it in her backpack before heading to her bedroom.

Changing into her pajamas, she grabbed her phone from her charger and messaged Levy.

 ** _Lucy: Levy, how did your blind date go?_**

After ten minutes and still no answer, Lucy shrugged and put her phone back on its charger. She'll just ask Levy tomorrow.


	3. Chapter Three

Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday passed the exact same way Monday had and Lucy could never find a time to ask Levy about the blind date because the two of them were so busy. Yearbook was starting to assign tasks and things to take pictures of, and Levy was swamped with that word – she was also trying to help out the school newspaper by taking pictures and drafting articles for them. Lucy herself was busy with writing a few articles for the school newspaper, working on all of her homework, and getting ready for track season (even though that didn't start until the spring). It seemed that they never had free time anymore and to be honest she missed her friends. But, her friendship with Natsu was getting better.

Every day she stayed late to work on her homework, and every day when she walked out of the library he would be there waiting to walk her home. As they walked, they would talk about nonsensical, silly things and he always found a way to make her laugh somehow. The two had gotten over their first awkward meeting, and Lucy was beginning to think of Natsu as a best friend now. Even though she didn't see Levy or Erza as much, at least she could still see Natsu. So, she wasn't feeling completely lonely. When Saturday rolled around, Lucy woke up early as per usual and got dressed in comfy clothes. She wasn't planning on going anywhere or doing anything today, and it was one of her free days so she planned to enjoy it as much as possible.

 ** _Lucy: Levy, how'd the blind date go?_**

 ** _Levy: Oh, that? Actually, it went really well, but he wasn't who I thought he would be. Still, we clicked and we're going out again today_** ** _?_**

 ** _Lucy: I'm happy for you Levy! But, I miss you and Erza…_**

 ** _Levy: We miss you too. Senior year is really pulling us apart, isn't it? We're all so busy that we never get to spend time together anymore. It's sad…_**

 ** _Lucy: Yeah_**

 ** _Levy: Aren't you hanging out with Natsu more though? Do I sense romance in the air?_**

 ** _Lucy: NO! Natsu and I are just friends_**

 ** _Levy: Sounds a little like denial Lu_**

 ** _Lucy: It isn't! I swear that Natsu and I are just best friends_**

 ** _Levy: *GASP* I thought I was your best friend Lucy!?_**

 ** _Lucy: *Sweatdrops* Natsu said that a person can have more than one best friend, Levy. And before you say anything, Natsu and I are still only friends_**

 ** _Levy: Well that's too bad I was hoping that you'd have a boyfriend. It would make me feel better because then I wouldn't feel like I was ditching you_**

 ** _Lucy: It's fine Levy. I understand that we all have our different lives to lead. As long as I see you more than what I do right now, it's fine._**

 ** _Levy: No promises. But I'll try a lot harder to be there for you because I really do miss you. I have to go get ready for my date. Bye Lu_**

 ** _Lucy: Bye, Levy! Have fun_** ** _?_**

Lucy sighed, her phone resting on her stomach. There went that plan. Now, what was she supposed to do? She had been planning on hanging out with Levy, but she was busy and there was no way she could hang out with Erza. The scarlet-haired beauty was hanging out with a friend from out of town and had told Levy (and Lucy) that if she was disturbed she'd kill them. She wasn't really that close with Gray, and she was pretty sure that he was hanging out with Loke already (probably trying to avoid Juvia). That left her with... Natsu.

It wasn't that she didn't want to hang out with Natsu or that she didn't like him. She did, but she also saw him all the time and after a while hanging out with him could start to get old and boring. But if she didn't want to die of boredom today, he was her only option.

 ** _Lucy: Natsu!_**

 ** _Natsu: What d'ya want Luce?_**

 ** _Lucy: Nothing….but I'm bored. Do you wanna hang out later?_**

 ** _Natsu: That doesn't sound like nothing. Fine. As long as there's food_**

 ** _Lucy: Fine, fine I'll make sure to feed you. Meet Mira's at 3?_**

 ** _Natsu: Sounds like a plan Luigi. You better not make me go shopping with you like last time – that was torture!  
Lucy: You'll just have to wait and see_**

With that, Lucy set her phone down and sat up in her bed running a nervous hand through her blonde locks. It was one-thirty, so she had over an hour to get ready for her plans with Natsu. She knew that it wasn't a date – they were only friends – but her stomach still coiled with anticipation and she couldn't help but feel nervous. Lucy huffed.

 _Relax, Lucy! It's just hanging out with Natsu. A friend. We're going to be going to Mira's, it's not like it's a date. We go there all the time. Relax,_ Lucy told herself.

 _Mira's_ was a popular hangout space for the high school and college kids of Magnolia. It was impossible not to know about the restaurant-bar named after Mirajane Strauss. Lucy clenched her fists and took a few deep breaths, soothing her nerves and reminding herself that it was just two friends catching a meal and then maybe going to a movie or playing games at the arcade or something. It wasn't a big deal. But no matter how many times she told herself that, she just couldn't seem to believe it.

She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had hung out with Natsu plenty of times before. So, why did this feel different? She didn't know – she refused to contemplate the idea that she was developing a crush on him. That couldn't be it; they were complete opposites. Natsu, was like a Labrador Retriever; energetic and loyal, and always happy. He was everyone's friend (or he tried to be), and nothing could manage to upset him. He was outgoing, verging on reckless, and the complete opposite of her.

Lucy would call herself mildly friendly, but she tended to be more introverted and shy. She was quiet and reserved, prone to more fits of sadness than most people, and she didn't like to break the rules. It wasn't that Natsu broke rules on purpose, but he never thought about the consequences that his actions might have. But she always dwelled on the consequences and the negative aspects of life. That wasn't to say that she was depressed and sad all the time – she wasn't. But contrary to Natsu's optimistic being and beliefs, she was definitely more pessimistic (she'd prefer to be called a realist though).

So, there was no way possible that she could be developing a crush on Natsu. They were just too different. Lucy shook her head dismissing those thoughts, and headed to the bathroom to take a much-deserved shower. Her original plan had been to have Levy come over and they'd chill and watch movies; but now she was hanging out with Natsu, so she had to put at least a little effort into her appearance. After the shower, she used a blow dryer to dry her hair and then gently plaited it. She walked into her bedroom, the towel wrapped around her and stood in front of her large closet a contemplative look on her face.

Huffing, she grabbed her favorite pair of skinny jeans and a light pink fleece sweater. After shimmying into her jeans she grabbed a pair of brown leather knee-high boots. She laced them up and anxiously smoothed her palms on the denim fabric of her jeans feeling nervous.

 _Not a date! It's not a date so there's no reason to freak out! God take a chill pill Lucy,_ she told herself.

On the bed her phone buzzed.

 ** _Levy: Help._**

 ** _Lucy: With what?_**

 ** _Levy: I have absolutely no idea what to wear for this date! He's not telling me where we're going and I don't want to go too dressy but I don't want to dress too comfy or relaxed either. I don't know what to do._**

 ** _Lucy: This is your 2_** ** _nd_** ** _date?_**

 ** _Levy: Try 4_** ** _th_** ** _. We've gone out every night this week; which is weird cause he's such a loner and homebody. ANYWAYS, moving on. Help. Outfit. What do I do?_**

 ** _Lucy: Dressy-casual. Wear your cute jeans, that really cute tie-dye flowy blouse thing that we bought on our last shopping spree and the combat boots I forced you to get. The blouse is a little low-cut though so wear a white cami or something underneath it._**

 ** _Levy: THANK YOU! You are an absolute life-saver Lucy._**

 ** _Lucy: Thank you. I know I am._**

She heard pounding on the door, before the doorbell rang.

 ** _Lucy: I have to go, Lev. I'm hanging out with Natsu._**

She quickly turned off her phone before Levy could reply. If she knew her best friend like she thought she did, she knew that Levy would make a quip about Natsu and Lucy dating and being her OTP. The pounding on her door continued and Lucy shot out of her bedroom, her phone tucked securely into the pocket of her jeans. She threw the door open, a frustrated look on her face as she stared at Natsu.

"Other people live in this apartment complex you know," she told him sternly.

"I know," he grinned. He tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy, his hands stuffed into the pockets of the shorts he was wearing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lucy sighed. "But don't be so loud! I don't need the other tenants to complain and get me in trouble with the landlord."

"Sorry!" He chirped. "So _Mira's_? I'm hungry."

"When aren't you hungry?" she grumbled, shuffling out of her apartment and locking the door. "It's too early for supper though."

"It's never too early for food," Natsu pointed out.

She shook her head exasperated as they walked down the street to _Mira's_. There was no point in arguing with him; she had learned that very quickly. He'd insist that he was right unless you could provide irrefutable evidence that he wasn't; even then the chances of him agreeing were pretty slim. Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm, pulling her to a stop.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, concern filling his onyx orbs.

"Perfectly fine," she chirped. "Now let's get some food, I'm starving."

"I thought you said it's too early for supper."

"I lied."


	4. Chapter Four

The duo walked into the dimly lit restaurant filled with noise. Cana, a regular at the restaurant, sat at the bar nursing a drink. Lucy didn't know the girl personally, but she went to school with them so Lucy had seen her before. Clustered in a corner like a pair of lovers were Loke and a girl that Lucy also didn't know, but she bet that the girl was named after one of the Zodiac. Natsu rested his hand at the small of her back, causing her to inhale sharply and her cheeks to flush. It was a moment that didn't go unnoticed by Mira Strauss, who was holding two menus in her hand ready to seat the two teenagers. Her eyes glittered with amusement and Lucy sent her a sharp look, indicating that the older girl shouldn't say a word.

But, Mira ignored it.

"So, is this your first date?" She asked teasingly with a smile.

Lucy flushed, "No."

Natsu laughed awkwardly, "No."

Mira pouted. "Why not? The two of you would be so cute together!"

"Stop it, Mira. We're just friends," Lucy told her, voice unexpectedly stern.

Mira frowned, the mirth fading from her eyes but thankfully didn't press the subject anymore. Lucy huffed, slipping into the booth and wondering why everyone thought that her and Natsu were a thing. Natsu sat across from Lucy, grinning sheepishly an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

"Well…That was just a tiny bit awkward, huh?" Natsu murmured.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. She frowned, "Why does everyone think that we're dating?"

A pensive look flashed across Natsu's face. "Well, I guess I'd say because we do spend a lot of time together. But that's because we're best friends, and you're better company than Prince Elsa."

"You mean Gray?" Lucy said with a smile.

"I know what I said."

"Where is he anyways?"

Natsu grinned. "Funny story. You know Juvia? Shy, little junior? Blue hair? Elsa's stalker?"

Lucy gave him a dry look, "Yes Natsu. I know who Juvia is."

"Just checking." He grinned. "She found out that Gray was going out of town to visit a good friend of his, who happens to be a girl, and she flipped and decided to stalk him."

"Who is he visiting?"

"Who else? Ur and Ultear," Natsu said. "Adoptive mom and adoptive sister. But Juvia doesn't know that."

Lucy bit her lip fighting back a laugh. "Poor Juvia."

"Eh, she shouldn't be so obsessed with Popsicle. I mean, he is a stripper."

"Yeah, but if she gets caught she's going to be so embarrassed. I feel bad for her; it must suck having a love that is unrequited." Lucy frowned in sympathy, missing the peculiar emotion that appeared in Natsu's eyes for a few moments as he stared at her before it disappeared as quickly as it had come. "At the same time, she should really know better. If Gray finds out that she followed him, he's going to be pissed."

"Something tells me that he probably already knows," Natsu answered. "Juvia isn't really discreet when she's tailing him."

"True. If anyone else shows even the most remote interest in Gray, she'll emerge from hiding and declare that person her Love Rival," Lucy said with a roll of her eyes. "She does realize that guys and girls can be friends without having to fall in love, right?"

"I don't know Luigi. Now hush! It's food time," Natsu beamed.

Lucy shook her head with a fond smile. Trust Natsu to start thinking about his stomach, when they were having an in-depth conversation. She didn't mind though. That was just who Natsu was and she wouldn't change him for the world. The two quietly ordered their food, with Natsu ordering some of the spiciest things possible. After their order had been taken they resumed talking about nonsensical things. Natsu mentioned that he'd like to get a cat, he wanted to visit Igneel, and he had no idea what the frick he was going to do when they graduated. Lucy agreed that getting a cat might be a good idea, said she wanted to stay as far away from her father as possible, and agreed with him on the college part.

"What colleges have you applied to?" Lucy asked curiously, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Fairy Tail University, Magnolia University, and Crocus Community College," Natsu said. "Not really feeling that lost one though…Too many C's." He looked at her curiously, "What about you Luce? Any idea, what the brilliant rank #1 is going to do?"

"I'm not ranked #1, Natsu. Erza is, and Levy is ranked #2. Anyways, nope. Haven't got a clue. I've applied to Fairy Tail University and Magnolia University, and a few other colleges but I haven't really made any decisions. Who even knows if I'm going to get in?" Lucy answered with a sigh. She stared at him with puppy dog eyes, "Can we not be seniors anymore?"

Natsu grinned, "If I could make it happen, I would. But unfortunately, we are getting older. So, we don't have a choice."

"That's unfortunate," she answered in a mumble. She pouted, "Are you sure I have to go to college?"

"Well you don't _have_ to. But, I know you Luce. You'd be upset if you didn't go," Natsu pointed out. "Besides, if you don't go to college then I won't go to college. I need my best friend there."

Lucy grinned. "Fine, fine, I'll go to college. But it's daunting and scary, and I don't want to."

"But you know you're gonna."

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled. She perked up, "Ooh food's here."

"And you said it was too early to eat."

"Hush. It was a lapse in judgment."

"Whatever you say Luce."

The meal, Lucy later decided, was nice. Natsu had ordered some of the spiciest foods that he could, and even after eating his three meals that he had ordered was still angry. But she was refusing to pay for anymore so he would just have to wait until later to eat. Conversation flowed easily between the two of them and as the night passed Lucy could slowly understand why people wondered if the two were a couple. Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist interrupting her thoughts and pulling her into the arcade.

"Play a game with me Luigi."

"Natsu, my name is Lucy!"

"I know. It's just funny when you get mad. Your face scrunches up, and your nose wrinkles. It's cute," he commented offhandedly not even realizing that his words had caused Lucy's heart to pound wildly in her chest and a flush to crawl up her cheeks. He glanced at her, onyx eyes sparkling, "What game do you want to play?"

Lucy grinned, reminding herself that this was just Natsu. "Air hockey. I can so kick your butt."

"You're on Heartfilia."

In the end, Natsu did win much to Lucy's frustration. He had only grinned and taken her to the claw machine, where they wasted nearly an hour. Natsu had managed to snag three prizes, but none of them were what he wanted. Lucy tapped her foot on the ground, her expression bemused as Natsu muttered curses under his breath after another failure of getting a plushy Sylveon Pokémon.

"Why are you so intent on getting it?" She asked peering over his shoulder, as he pushed more money into the machine.

He glanced over his shoulder, "Cause that's the one you wanted, right?"

"Well, yeah. But you don't have to waste your money on me."

"It's fine, Luce. I want to do it," Natsu assured her with a smile, turning his attention back to the claw machine.

"Idiot," she mumbled softly under her breath. In response Natsu chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the small smile tugging at her lips. Natsu jumped into the air, yelling and she stared at him wide-eyed as he turned around and grabbed her. His arms coiled around her waist tightly, and he lifted her slightly into the air.

"What are you so excited about?" She questioned, her own arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"I got it!" He shouted, setting her back on the ground. He turned around, dragging her with them and grabbed the plushy Sylveon, one arm still around her waist. Natsu turned to her with a giant, fanged grin. "Here you go Luce," he said presenting the plushy to her, "it's for you."

Lucy took the plushy, her cheeks burning. "Thanks, Natsu. But what about the rest of the stuff you got?"

She looked at the other plushies on the floor – a blue winged cat, a Pikachu, and an Eevee. Natsu frowned.

"I'll take the cat and you can have the Eevee and the Pikachu," Natsu decided, picking the toys up off of the ground. "I think I'm going to call him Happy, what d'ya think Luce?"

"Sounds like a plan," she returned.

He looked around the arcade. "What do ya wanna do now?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. Play more games?"

"Sure."

For the next two hours, they stayed at the arcade playing an assortment of games. Lucy withdrew her phone from her pocket, turning it on so she could check the time. She was keeping a watchful eye on Natsu who was on his third cotton candy bag. She thought it was a mistake that the arcade sold pure sugar, especially when Natsu was here but it was amusing to see the panicked looks of adults and the workers when he was on a sugar high. Natsu threw the empty bag away, bounding over to Lucy who was holding the four plushies he had won at the claw machine.

"Lucy!" he cheered, wrapping his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Hi," she said with a roll of her eyes. "It's 8:00, so I need to go home."

Natsu frowned. "Aw." Then sighed, "I'll walk you."

The walk to the apartment complex was pretty silent; Natsu's sugar high had worn off about ten minutes ago and he was walking sluggishly. Although she suspected he wasn't out of energy. Lucy would bet ten dollars that later he'd head back to the arcade and keep playing games. Their steps slowed when they neared the complex. Neither spoke a word as they headed up the metal steps to Lucy's apartment. They paused outside of her door, and Lucy turned to Natsu with a smile.

"Thanks for spending the day with me, Natsu," she said sincerely. "I had fun."

"Not a problem Luce!" He shuffled his feet, "I had fun too."

Lucy looked at Natsu, her brown eyes searching his own for something – she didn't know what. She hugged the plushies closer to her chest, still looking at Natsu. Something had changed in his stance, she noted, staring at his hooded eyes. She dug in her pants for her keys and was about to let herself into her apartment when he surged forward slanting his mouth over hers. Lucy's squeak was muffled by his mouth as it pressed feverishly against hers. Her keys and the plushies that she had been clutching to her chest dropped to the ground as he moved forward, pressing her against the door to her apartment.

His hands bunched the fabric of her sweater up, warm calloused palms sliding underneath the fabric and touching the soft skin of her waist. She gasped, arching into him as her arms wound around his neck to draw him closer. He pried her mouth open, deepening the kiss. She was like putty underneath his mouth and hands, molding pliantly to the softest touches. He nipped at her lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make her moan softly at the stinging sensation. His hands rose higher underneath her shirt, tracing the edges of her bra.

Hazily, Lucy realized that this wasn't the best idea. But when Natsu's mouth moved toward the column of her throat, she decided that she was too far gone to care. She let out a moan angling her head to allow for better access as Natsu lipped and sucked at the sensitive skin of her throat. Her legs felt like Jell-O and she wasn't confident in her ability to hold herself up anymore. As if sensing that, Natsu lifted her into the air. Instinctually she wrapped her legs around his waist. They fell back against the door, Natsu's front pressing against Lucy's. There was nowhere for her to go. At her back was the door and in front of her, still mouthing at the skin of her throat was Natsu.

When he cupped a breast in his hand underneath her shirt, she realized that she didn't want to go anywhere. This was right where she wanted to be. But, this also needed to stop. If they went any further they'd both regret it further down the line. Natsu's lips trailed back to her mouth, and she moaned sagging against him. Her fingers played with the salmon-colored hair at the nape of his neck and he sighed softly into the kiss. This one was much more tender than the first; less wild and lust-filled. It was nice, but they both wanted more. Lucy nipped at his lower lip, a pout pulling at her own lips. That was all it took for Natsu to crash his lips back onto hers.

She knew that this needed to stop before they went any further. But she didn't want to. Knowing it and doing it are too completely different things. Her phone ringing in her back pocket was what startled them both out of the haze they had fallen into. They jerked away from each other as if shocked and Lucy watched as Natsu's eyes grew wide. Strangely, he didn't look apologetic at all. In fact, she'd say that he looked pleased with himself. Lucy swallowed, arms tightening around his neck.

"Mind setting me down Natsu?" she asked awkwardly.

He grinned wolfishly at her, "Are you sure?"

She pouted, "No. But I need to see who called."

"You can look later," he told her. "I think we need to talk first."

"You're probably right."

 _Still, that was a hell of a first kiss._


	5. Chapter Five

It took a lot of convincing for Natsu to set her back down on the ground. When he did, and she bent to pick up the things that they had both dropped she was aware of his eyes on her back. She straightened up, unlocking her door and waving him inside. Lucy set the plushies on the table in the kitchen and then walked over to Natsu, trepidation flowing through her veins. It had taken that kiss to make her realize that she was crushing on Natsu; maybe even something more than that. And she desperately wanted him to say that this wasn't a mistake; but even though he was one of her best friends, Natsu was hard to read.

Lucy shifted on her feet, staring at Natsu. "Ok…Let's talk."

A flush appeared on Natsu's face as he looked everywhere but at her. "We kissed," he stated. She nodded, urging him to continue. "I don't regret it. _God_ , Luce you have no idea how long I've been waiting to kiss you." He looked at her then, onyx eyes roving over her face. "But…I don't know? I need to know what you're thinking."

"I didn't regret it either," she said honestly. Her cheeks flushed, "I rather enjoyed it actually." A smile bloomed on Natsu's face. "So, what now?"

"We go on a date."

"Isn't that what we just did?"

"Nope! That was pre-kiss and you told Mira that we're not dating, so it doesn't count!" Natsu exclaimed gleefully. "Nope. We gotta go on an actual date. It'll have to be sometime later this week. Aren't you and Levy throwing Erza a party tomorrow or something?"

"No. Levy and I are meeting together to plan for the party which is Tuesday," Lucy explained.

Natsu pouted, but then quickly brightened. "Ok. Well, date on Friday?"

"I believe I can make time for you."

Natsu bounded forward, "You better." He pressed a swift kiss to her lips, "See you later Lucy."

"Bye Natsu," she whispered, raising a hand to touch her lips.

She watched fondly as he bounded out of the apartment, making sure to grab Happy before he left. The door had just closed when she heard him shout out, "Yes!" and she couldn't help but chuckle. She fell onto the couch, digging her phone out of her pocket. She had some friends that she desperately needed to talk to.

 _Missed Call: Jude Heartfilia (Dad)_. That could wait, she decided. She needed to talk to Levy and Erza. Quickly she got onto the group chat the three girls shared.

 ** _Lucy: Erza, I know you said you'd kill us if we disturbed you but I need to talk to you both._**

 ** _Levy: Why? What happened?_**

 ** _Erza: It's fine. I'm done spending time with my friend anyways. What's bothering you Lucy?_**

 ** _Lucy: Um…Just my first kiss? And I think I got to second base?_**

 ** _Levy: WHAT!? WITH WHO!?_**

 ** _Erza: ….Explain…._**

 ** _Lucy: Well, you guys were busy today and I was bored and I wanted to hang out with someone. So I called Natsu. We went to Mira's restaurant and we ate food and then we went to the arcade for a really long time (he won me 3 plushies) and then we headed to my apartment. And I was going to unlock the door and come inside and then BAM! he kissed me. Not a nice quick kiss either….Like full-on making out._**

 ** _Levy: OMG, so is my OTP getting together? On a more serious note, what's happening between the two of you now? And did you like the kiss?_**

 ** _Erza: If he hurts you I'm going to kill him._**

 ** _Lucy: Yeah, I liked the kiss Levy. It was…I can't explain it. Um…this coming Friday we're going on a date. So…I don't know what's going to happen. But I think that Natsu feels the same way that I do – I think he wants the relationship to expand further._**

 ** _Erza: He better or I'm going to hurt him_**

 ** _Levy: *SQUEALS* My OTP is getting together! The ship has sailed! I repeat the NaLu ship has sailed!_** ** _?_** ** _?_** ** _I'm so happy right now Lu. You made my night._**

 ** _Lucy: NaLu?_**

 ** _Levy: Well celebrity couples always get a ship name, right? Since you and Natsu are my OTP and I ship you guys so much (you really have no idea) I gave you a ship name: NaLu. Just like my Gray & Juvia ship name is Gruvia._**

 ** _Lucy: You think that they'll get together?_**

 ** _Levy: Idk. I can hope though. Ugh…I'm still just so happy that my NaLu ship has set sail! I swear if anyone sinks this ship I'm going to kill them._**

 ** _Erza: I agree, Levy. By the way, how did your date today go?_**

 ** _Levy: Ah…It went great. He's really nice to me, but I think we look a bit odd. I mean…he's the total opposite of me._**

 ** _Lucy: Have you met Natsu? He's the total opposite of me._**

 ** _Levy: Maybe. But this dude, has piercings, tattoos (he won't tell me where), and long jet black hair. So he's more my opposite than Natsu is yours._**

 ** _Lucy: Sounds like it. But as long as you guys are happy screw anyone else's opinions. He makes you happy, right?_**

 ** _Levy: Yeah_**

 ** _Erza: Lu, makes a good point Levy. If he's treating you well and he makes you happy don't let others influence how you feel about him. He must really like you if the two of you have been out on 4 dates already._**

 ** _Levy: Good point. That's totally less exciting than what Lu told us though. Like good Lord woman, I can't believe that my ship has actually set sail. Like someone pinch me, so I know that this isn't a dream. But not you, Er, you don't need to do that._**

 ** _Lucy: Haha, it is not a dream Levy. I can assure you of that. I'm going to go to bed, I'm exhausted._**

 ** _Erza: Good night_**

 ** _Levy: Hehe, I'll bet. Night Lu-Lu!_**

Lucy rolled her eyes, locking her phone. Her friends were undoubtedly crazy; especially Levy. But she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. She yawned. She needed to be well-rested if she was meeting up with Levy tomorrow; she knew that her blue-haired friend would surely still be freaking out over the "NaLu" ship.

* * *

"Ah I'm so happy!" Levy screamed in Lucy's ear the next morning.

Lucy groaned, "I know but release Levy. I need air to breathe and your shrieking is destroying my eardrums."

Levy pouted but obliged. "Can't you be happy that I'm happy? My NaLu ship has sailed! I have been waiting for this moment for so long!"

"Even though Natsu and I didn't really interact sophomore or junior years?"

"Doesn't matter. I could still sense that something was going to happen, especially because of how often he stared at you. This was destined. You could even say it was fated," Levy said with a dreamy smile. "Seriously though, I'm disappointed that it took two years to happen. Like I want to witness the NaLu fluffiness!"

"You sound like a fangirl," Lucy commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Levy demanded, hands on her hips.

"Nope, nothing at all. So Erza's party. Tuesday. Who are we inviting?" Lucy swiftly changed the subject.

"Obviously the two of us are going, Natsu and Gray. If Gray's going Juvia will want to go and if Juvia goes she'll end up bringing her cousin," Levy mused her cheeks turning pink. "Jellal will have to come because it's Erza. If he comes the rest of the Student Council will probably come to, we can't forget her fencing team, and we've got to invite Cana and Mira. Jet and Droy will probably come if they aren't busy. Who else?"

"I've got no idea. You've known Erza longer than I have." Lucy pointed out.

"I know, I know. But I don't know who she'd want me to invite from elementary or what," Levy groaned. "Just reread me, who we've decided."

"Okay. Um…You, me, Gray, Natsu, Juvia, Cana, Mira, Jet, Droy, and Jellal." Lucy read off from the list. "What about Mira's younger brother? Elfman?"

"Yeah! Elfman, Evergreen, Alzack, Bisca, and Laxus!" Levy shouted. "That's fifteen people, isn't it? Any more than that and Erza might get pissed."

"True. She doesn't want to make a big deal out of her birthday," Lucy agreed. "Okay, so we have to make invitations that we can hand out tomorrow. It's short notice but do you think any of them would not come?"

"If it's a party, most of them will be there Lu," Levy assured her. "Trust me. Laxus may not show up but if Mira's going he might." Levy shrugged, "Really I wouldn't worry Lu. People will come."

"Okay. I just…At my old school when we planned parties for people, we'd send out invitations weeks in advanced. So, sending them the day before, just doesn't sit real well with me," Lucy explained her cheeks flushing.

Levy laughed, "You're so cute."

"Shut up."

"By the way how are things going with Natsu?" Levy asked slyly.

"I don't know," the blonde answered with a shrug. "We haven't talked since yesterday, you know the day of our kiss. I told him I'd be busy today, so he's left me alone. We're going out on a date this Friday though."

Levy smiled, eyeing her blonde friend thoughtfully. Her look softened, and Lucy stared at Levy in confusion.

"Lev?"

"I'm sorry, it's just you look so happy when you talk about him. It's cute," Levy answered. "Seriously nothing better mess up this NaLu ship."

"Oh my God, we're back on that again?"

Levy nodded happily.

"Whatever. Invitations?"

"Right, right Lu. We've got a party to finish planning for!"


End file.
